


Looking for Friends

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 and Jacob have escaped from the NID and left Earth in an old teltac. They are now looking for the Tok'ra.</p><p>Sequel to A Different Beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story continues directly after 'A Different Beginning', and you should probably read that first.
> 
> Otherwise, read this; You should know that Sam is host to Jolinar here (after Jack was Jolinar's host for a little while), and they, and the rest of SG-1, as well as Jacob, have fled Earth to avoid Sam/Jolinar and Jack being interrogated/tortured and used as medical guinea pigs by the NID. Oh, and Maybourne (host to the Goa'uld Acan) is their prisoner. Now SG-1 and friends (and Maybourne) are searching for the Tok'ra, hoping to befriend them and contact Earth, bringing an ally.
> 
> BE WARNED THAT THIS STORY MAY END UP HAVING SOME SAM/JOLINAR/MARTOUF/LANTASH SHIP!
> 
> Except for some mention and discussion of Jolinar's mates, mainly in the first chapter, any ship is many chapters off, though, and I may or may not decide to move it to a sequel.

"Set the ship down inside the small forest to the right of the Stargate," Sam told Teal'c, who was currently flying the teltac.

"It looks like several miles from the gate!" Jack complains.

Sam smiles. "Sorry, sir. It's the best place to hide it it, and Jolinar wants it to be available for us to use later. Or for the Tok'ra to use, should they need it."

"Yeah, yeah - there's always some excuse," Jack says, but he is smiling a little. "So, how does Jolinar feel about being home soon?"

Sam dips her head.

" **I... am looking forward to it, but, I am also apprehensive,"** Jolinar admits. " **I lost my beloved Rosha, and in addition it is difficult to return with a new host, when there are no witness of the transference."**

"Oh, but there are!" Daniel says. "Jack and me. And Jack can testify who she is and be trusted, since she left him!"

"Yeah, that's not going to cut it, is it, Jolinar?" Jack asks.

" **No, you are correct, Jack. The problem is that I had a different host between Rosha and Jack, and the Tok'ra will say that I could have lied to Jack."**

"That's a load of crap, Jolly, and you know it! You couldn't hide your real personality if you tried!" Jack says.

" **Perhaps. In any case, depending on who is home, the interrogation will be longer or shorter, and possible followed by a test of my code of life. My DNA as you call it."**

Jack grimaces. "Sounds unpleasant, but I guess I understand."

"We will be landing shortly," Teal'c informs them.

" **I shall go and inform Samantha's father,"** Jolinar says, getting up and leaving for the back of the teltac where Jacob is currently the one guarding Acan, Maybourne's Goa'uld.

* * *

They have landed a short time ago, and opened the door from the teltac. Jack, Teal'c, and Jolinar steps out first.

"Clear!" Jack reports.

"Clear." Teal'c says.

" **Also clear,"** Jolinar says.

"Okay, it seems safe. You can come out." Jack tells the others.

Jacob pushes Acan out and follows. Daniel steps out after them.

Teal'c grabs hold of Acan's arm, and he sends Teal'c a furious look. " **I have seen in my host's memories that you have betrayed your god, Teal'c! You are shol'vah! You will refrain from touching me!"**

Teal'c smirksat the Goa'uld, and just pulls him along.

Jacob stops just outside the teltac. "This is really another planet?" He looks around. "Looks pretty normal..."

"Look up, dad." Sam grins. Jolinar has just given her back control.

"Damn! The sky is pink!" Jacob looks at it with open mouth.

"It's rarely the case that planets _look_ alien. I'm happy this one does a bit, at least - since it's your first alien planet." Sam smiles. "Jolinar reminds us we should hide the teltac under some leaves and branches and continue on to the Stargate."

They carefully hides the teltac under branches and greenery, and when they are certain it will not be found by someone who doesn't know it is there, or spends a lot of time searching through the forest, they start towards the Stargate.

The distance is about four miles, and it is hard to walk through the forest. However, as soon as they are out of it, they find a path made by animals, through the high grass, and the going is much faster.

"There aren't any snakes in the grass on this world, are there, Jolinar?"

Sam gives Jolinar control.

" **I have only been here once before, so I cannot give you a definitive answer. I did not see any, nor did I expect to. Most wild animals flee from people. Regardless, I am told snakes will run away if you stomp the ground hard, so maybe do not walk too silently."**

"Funny!" Jack grumbles.

" **Let me walk ahead, then. As unlikely as I deem an encounter with any local wildlife, I will be able to neutralize the poison should I get bitten."**

"Walk ahead, then!" Jack says, letting Jolinar squeeze past. "Or maybe we could just make Acan go first!" He grins.

" **Tau'ri scum! Traitors! You will regret this!"** Acan hisses.

"Everything okay, Teal'c?" Jack asks.

"I am fine, O'Neill. Acan will not escape." Teal'c answers.

"Good to hear." Jack says.

"How far do we have to go?" Daniel asks.

" **About two of your miles, I believe."** Jolinar tells him, then gives Sam control again.

"Are you enjoying your first visit to another planet, Dad?" Sam asks.

Jacob walks behind Jack, who follows behind Sam.

"It's still a bit weird, but I'm starting to get used to the sky being pink." He grins. "No, not really. That will take a while! At least most everything else looks normal."

"Are you sure, sir? Take a look at that tree over there!" Jack points, smiling.

"I'll be damned! It has brilliant purple leaves and an orange trunk!" Jaocb exclaims.

Sam smiles. "It's certainly strange - but remember what I said before, most planets resemble Earth. Jolinar tells me to say that this is her experience as well."

~ **Samantha, there is something I have not told you, and now when we are soon on my base, I belive it would be a good idea for you to know.~**

~What, Jolinar?~ Sam asks, suddenly worried. ~Now is not the time to tell you that the others hate you for something unspecified...~

Jolinar sends her amused feelings. ~ **I believe there are maybe a few who would rather I did not return, due to our rather severe difference in opinion on how the Tok'ra should go about their fight against the Goa'uld. Not everyone is as direct in their approach as I am.~**

~I'm sure. For one thing, the Tok'ra still exist!~

Jolinar mentally rolls her eyes. ~ **There is that, I suppose. However, that was not what I was going to tell you.~** She hesitates for so long Sam almost prods her. ~ **You have not made a definite decision on whether or not to remain my host. If you had, I would have already told you this, but now I must at any rate. Do you remember our discussion about Tok'ra and having mates?~**

~Yes? You told me it usually involved four people, beings... and you asked me if I had a special someone. Wait, Jolinar... are you going to say that _you_ have mates?~

~ **Yes. I do.~**

~Don't you think that is something you should have _told_ me, a long time ago? Long before I started, well started making the decision to maybe remain your host?~

~ **You are not in a relationship.~** Jolinar points out. **~Though I am aware I should probably have mentioned this earlier.~**

~Oh, yeah! I mean, I'm not saying it's necessarily a problem, but that should be something for me to decide! I don't even know _anything_ about this mate, mates of yours! What does he like? Is he intelligent? Attractive? What is his opinion on, well on a great many things! What will he think of me? Not to mention, will I like him? Is it even a he?~

~ **Obviously, much of this I cannot answer without some bias. I love him. Yes, he is a he, though that was by no means certain, as the Tok'ra have much more... diverse relationships than your people seem to. I have had both male and female lovers, often at the same time. Polygamous relationships, not just 2 hosts and 2 symbiotes, is quite common.~  
**

~I... see.~ Sam is silent for some time. ~I don't have your experience.~

~ **I sense your concern, but** **there is no reason to be alarmed. I have been in an - I believe you call it 'exclusive'? - relationship with Lantash for 100 of your years.~**

~Whoa! 100 years! That's, that's really something. Impressive! I guess you really must love him. Is that the host or the symbiote?~

~ **The symbiote, and yes, I love him very much. The name of his current host is Martouf, and I love him deeply as well. He has been Lantash's host for 20 years.~**

~Now I feel like I would be a complete outsider! I am sure they would hate me, particularly since I would remind them their mate, uh, Rosha is dead.~

~ **No, they would not hate you, Samantha. Not at all. I think they would love you, quite quickly - and you certainly would, if I did not block my feelings of them from you. Host and symbiote love as one, when they are fully blended.~**

~In that case I think I'd prefer to wait and make my own opinion of him, them first! Also, I realize your description of them would be biased, but you must be able to tell me something?~ Sam looks up and spots the Stargate. ~We're almost at the gate!~

~ **They are very sweet and kind, and very intelligent. Martouf is a gentle and charming, while Lantash is a lot more fiery - to the point where Martouf is usually in control so he can censor what Lantash would otherwise say. They would get in too many confrontations otherwise. As it is, they often work as a diplomat.~**

Okay, that's some difference in personality right there! How do they get along?~

**~While they have some differences, they also have many similarities, and they compliment each other well. They are closer than any other host-symbiote pair I have ever met.~**

~Okay. We're at the gate, so I guess I get to meet them soon - unless they are on a mission. How do they look?~ Sam asks. ~And keep the pictures PG - I don't need the distraction right now.~

Jolinar shows her a couple images ~ **Like this.~**

~Wow... okay, they _are_ handsome. _Very_ much so!~ Sam admits, briefly stopping up as she punches in the symbols Jolinar tells her to.

~ **We are going to a stopover world first. Someone might have seen us land the teltac.~**

~Paranoid much?~ Sam looks to the others. "Not the Tok'ra base yet - stopover world. In case someone saw us land."

She steps through, the others following.

When the wormhole has shut down, Sam gives Jolinar control.

" **We will go to the Tok'ra base now. We will quickly be surrounded by guards, but do not be alarmed, and let me talk to them first. One more thing. Teal'c, please put the blindfold on Acan."**

"Done." Teal'c says a moment later.

Jolinar dials the address and steps through.

* * *

"Pretty deserted, isn't it?" Jacob asks.

"I'd say it's an outright desert!" Jack adds.

"Should there not be someone to meet us?" Teal'c asks.

" **There has been an attack. Quite recently,"** Jolinar says, spotting signs of bombardment.

" **I am certain the Goa'uld System Lords have wiped out the traitorous scourge!"** Acan grins.

"Jolinar?" Jack asks.

She looks drawn, but composed. " **The Tok'ra will have fled. Give me some time to see if anything - or anyone - was left behind."**

"Of course." Jack says.

" **And keep Acan away from me!"**

* * *

" **There is no one left here. I can sense the left-over naquadah signature that is almost certainly from our tunnel complex, now dismantled. The Tok'ra have all fled."** She sighs. " **Whereto I do not now."  
**

~We'll find them, Jolinar!~ Sam tells her.

"Any idea where to look?" Jack asks.

Jolinar hesitates, then shakes her head. " **No, but there are options. Options I would prefer not to take. Let us start out by going to a market place that is often frequented by the Tok'ra. Maybe I can find one of our contacts and learn some more."**

"Good idea." Jack pats her shoulder. "We're with you, Jolinar. We'll find your people."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do about Acan while we go search for the Tok'ra?" Jack asks. "I guess it's going to seem weird that we trek around with a tied-up Goa'uld."

 **"Weird and dangerous"** Jolinar says.

"I am certain Bra'tac can help us," Teal'c says.

" **Will he not risk Apophis discovering?"**

"Bra'tac is resourceful." Teal'c smiles.

"Okay, then let's go ask him!" Jack says.

"It would be safest if we do not all go. Remember, the chaapa'ai is guarded." Teal'c says.

"Right, what do we do about that?" Daniel asks.

"We could do as we did before. I will dress as a Serpent Guard. I will pretend I am bringing the prisoner Acan to my Lord Apophis." Teal'c says.

"And if they don't believe you? Or if Acan says something stupid? No, Teal'c we can't let you go yourself." Jack says. "Apophis hates you even more now, after you went there with SG-2 and rescues Rya'c and tricked Apophis!"

" **Then I will go with him."** Jolinar says.

"If you're captured Apophis won't like you, am I right?" Jack asks.

**"He hates me, and not just because I am Tok'ra. It is personal. I was once his underling, and betrayed him."**

"Great. Absolutely not, Jolinar! You're not going!" Jack says.

" **It is unlikely I will meet Apophis, especially after you blew up his ships. He is weakened and will be focused on protecting his palace."**

Jack sighs. "All right, Teal'c, Carter and Jolinar, and myself will go to Chulak, bringing the snakehead. Jolinar, what is a safe place for Daniel and General Carter to stay while we're gone?"

" **Samantha suggests they should go to the place called 'Land of the Light'."**

"Good idea. Okay, take this, General." Jack hands Jacob his sidearm.

"Sure, thanks. Listen, Colonel - one thing, I think it will make things easier if we stick to first names. Rank and last name gets cumbersome and it's not like this is a normal chain of command situation." Jacob says.

"All right, Jacob, then." Jack smiles. "Let's get going."

Daniel went to the DHD and dialled the address for the Land of the Light.

* * *

After a brief stopover on a planet that had a minimal presence of Serpent Guards, they were in possession of a uniform that would fit Teal'c and one that fitted Jack - as well as two staff weapons and two zat'nik'tels. Jolinar had her hand device, but would not be wearing it openly, since they did not dare have her pretend to be a Goa'uld. There were too much of a risk if they were taken to Apophis or Klorel, since they would recognize them, and a strange Goa'uld bringing a prisoner and showing up with two Serpent Guards would be guaranteed to be taken to Apophis or Klorel.

So Sam/Jolinar pulled a cloak over the cargo pants and long-sleeved shirt they had worn for the heat back in Mexico, before they escaped on the teltac found under a palace there.

They had painted a nice look-a-like Apophis sect symbol on Jack's forehead, so he was not forced to keep his helmet up. Teal'c, on the other hand, would likely be recognized, and would keep his face hidden.

Acan had his hands tied behind his back, and a gag in his mouth, so he did not say anything stupid.

Sam/Jolinar also had their hands tied - or so it seemed, since their ties were just for show, since they were pretending to be prisoners as well.

They were ready to go to Chulak!

* * *

They stepped out through the wormhole on the planet Chulak, and were immediately met by a small group of Jaffa guarding the Gate.

"Jaffa, kree! What is your business?" The leader asks.

"We are bringing these prisoners to our Lord Apophis. One is a low underling of the cursed Cronus, and the other is a local priest who supported him. Both were caught on Jamnir, where they were trying to incite the population against our Lord Apophis." Teal'c says.

Jamnir was the small, unimportant planet where they had killed two Jaffa and taken their uniforms.

"Traitors!" the Jaffa spat and glared at Sam/Jolinar and Acan. Acan flashed his eyes at him and the Jaffa took a step back, clearly a little worried what a 'god' could do, even if tied up. "You better hurry to the palace. It will soon be evening."

"Of course." Teal'c bowed his head lightly and gave Acan a push so he started walking.

Behind him, Jack gave Sam/Jolinar a shove too, just for show. She played along and gave him an angry glare, to which he returned an amused smile.

* * *

"Okay, do you know where we can find Bra'tac?" Jack asks, when they had gotten far enough away that the Jaffa at the gate could not hear them.

"I do not." Teal'c responds. "He will find us."

Sam snorts. "Nice plan. I hope he finds us quickly."

They could no longer be seen from the Stargate, and Jack unties the hands of Sam/Jolinar.

"It's getting dark," Jack says, as they look out over the largest city on Chulak. "Which is good, I guess."

"Indeed." Teal'c says. "This way."

Jack shakes his head and follows, as does Sam/Jolinar - and Acan, albeit unwillingly.

"I sense a symbiote - other than Acan and Teal'c," Sam tells them in a low voice.

"Teal'c!" Bra'tac exclaims, jumping out from the shadows. "What are you doing here? And why are you bringing these humans?"

"And hello to you to, Bra'tac," Jack says.

"Tek matte Bra'tac." Teal'c says, bowing his head in respect.

"And who is that one?" Bra'tac looks at Acan, then takes a step back in surprise as he flashes his eyes. He looks angrily at Jack and Sam/Jolinar. "Hasshaks! You have brought a Goa'uld here?"

"We were kinda hoping you knew of a place to store him, so to speak," Jack says.

"Kill him!" Bra'tac raised his staff weapon and activated it.

"No stop!" Jack exclaims.

"He's... well, the host is someone from Earth," Sam says.

"A friend of yours? He is gone now. There is no way to get him back. It is more merciful to kill him, and far safer." Bra'tac tells them.

"I wouldn't call him a friend..." Jack grimaces. "But it would be better not to kill him. In the long run. I think."

"We're hoping he will put in a good word for us when we return to Earth. The host, that is." Sam explains.

Bra'tac shakes his head. "The host is gone. You must understand that. However, if you wish me to keep the Goa'uld in a safe place, I will, even if I find the decision foolish and dangerous." He turned away from them and started walking towards the Stargate. "Come."

"Where are we going?" Jack asks.

"To a safe place. Did you think that could be found here on Chulak, human?" Bra'tac says.

"We can't go back past those guards!" Sam warns.

Bra'tac scoffs, but doesn't answer, and they follow him, worried.

~ **Can this person really be trusted?~**

~He's never shown any indication not to, even though I'll admit he's a bit, eccentric. Teal'c was his apprentice. Bra'tac also saved us when we were captured on Apophis's ship.~

~ **In that case I shall follow his lead. For now, at least.~**

Bra'tac walks straight up to the Stargate, and the two guards that are currently guarding it.

"Jaffa, kree! Out of my way!" He orders.

"Bra'tac, were these prisoners not going to be taken to Lord Apophis?" One of them asks, fingering his staff weapon.

Bra'tac makes a quick movement and fells both guards with his staff weapon. He looks down at the groggy guards. " _Master_ Bra'tac is the correct way to address me!"

He goes to dial an address.

"Um, Bra'tac?" Jack says. "If you're letting them live, won't they talk?" He adds, in a low voice.

Jolinar has taken over control from Sam, and she bends down and picks up the zat from one of the fallen guards, then unceremoniously shoots him, thrice.

"What are you doing, human!" Bra'tac exclaims, as Jolinar shoots the other guards thrice as well, vaporising him along with his colleague.

"Letting them live would have jeopardized our mission," she says, using Sam's voice.

Bra'tac hits the center button hard, clearly not pleased. "That decision was not for you to make."

"Well, I, for one, feels much safer." Jack says. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Bra'tac walks ahead into the wormhole.

The others shrugs and follows, with Teal'c pushing Acan ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack, Teal'c, Sam/Jolinar, Bra'tac, and Acan steps out on a temperate planet.

Sam looks around. The sky is slightly purplish, but otherwise everything seems normal. Pine trees everywhere around the Stargate, which stands in a clearing.

~Recognize anything here?~ Sam wonders.

~ **No, but there are many many worlds in the Galaxy, and I have only been to a fraction.~**

"Where is this?" Jack asks.

"Loamba. It is a world long abandoned by the Goa'uld, and now inhabited by a small number of Jaffa. There are also a number of human villages, but they leave the Jaffa alone, preferring not to be involved with anyone who travels through the chaapa'ai." Bra'tac tells them. "They agree to a minimal amount of trade, that is all."

"It's a refuge?" Daniel wonders.

"In a way. Widows, orphans, and old men live here. Those who have no where else. We do not allow warriors to stay, since that would risk discovery." Bra'tac looks hard at Sam. "Why did you kill the two Jaffa? I would have taken care of them."

Jolinar gives Sam control, but using only a long blink.

"One was about to reach for his weapon when I grabbed it from his colleague and shot him." Sam tells him, truthfully. Or almost, as it was Jolinar who did it. "They were both awake enough that they would have seen the address."

Bra'tac seems surprised. "I did not know them well, that is true, but they were both from honourable families, and I have done battle in the company of their elder brothers." He is silent for a moment, his expression turning sterner. "I have seen this behaviour several times in the last months. Former trustworthy comrades are turning against me."

"Perhaps it's time to leave, Bra'tac. You _did_ , after all, betray Apophis and Klorel. It can't be all of the Jaffa who are okay with that." Jack points out.

"Indeed," Teal'c says. "If you are being betrayed by..."

"I will _not_ leave Chulak and so allow Apophis and Klorel a victory!" Bra'tac exclaims. "We will speak no more of this!" He turns away from them. "Follow me."

Sam and Jack looks at each other, and Teal'c raises an eyebrow, but pushes Acan ahead of him. They all follow Bra'tac.

* * *

"They'll look after Acan?" Jack asks, when Bra'tac has taken them to friends who he says will keep him there temporarily.

"Yes, but his presence _is_ a risk, and I will hold you to your promise to come for him soon."

"We will," Teal'c promises.

"We just need to find the Tok'ra first," Sam says.

"No. That is a foolish endeavor. No one can do that. You will return for the Goa'uld in no more than 3 months, regardless of whether you have found the Tok'ra or not. Else he will be killed," Bra'tac says. "Come. We should not stay longer here than necessary."

The start walking back to the Stargate.

"Paranoid Jaffa..." Jolinar mumbles, after having gotten control.

Bra'tac suddenly stops when they are in a patch of wood. He raises his staff weapon and activates it, pointing at Sam/Jolinar. "Captain Carter is not behaving like herself. She has done many strange things, and I have thought about it. I suspect she has been taken over by a Goa'uld."

Jolinar rolls her eyes.

"It's not a Goa'uld. Jolinar - better tell him."

"I do not believe that would be wise."

"I trust Bra'tac with my life," Teal'c says.

Jolinar takes a deep breath. " **Very well. Bra'tac, you are most wise. Indeed, I am not Captain Carter. I am Jolinar of Malkshur - of the Tok'ra."**

Bra'tac merely stares at her for a long time, then he deactivates his staff weapon and slowly lowers it. "Then it is true. The Tok'ra are real."

" **They are."** Jolinar assures him.

"Then why do you not just go to your people and remove the Goa'uld from your friend?"

"Maybourne is _not_ our friend!" Jack points out.

" **I have been away from my people for many many months, and they have moved their bases. I do not currently know where to find them, but I will. Then we will return."** She raised an eyebrow in amusement. " **Before the 3 months are up."**

* * *

"Well, that went better than I had feared." Jack says, relieved, when they are finally returning from handing Acan over.

" **I had preferred he did not know, but he accepted it, and believe that I am not a Goa'uld. That is good,"** Jolinar says.

"Of course. Bra'tac is wise." Teal'c smiles.

"Okay, let's get back to Daniel and Jacob, and then we should figure out a plan for finding the Tok'ra," Jack says.

 **"I already have a plan,"** Jolinar says, and dials the world where the others are waiting.

* * *

"Jolinar says this planet is called 'Nirata' and that it has a huge marketplace in the city nearest to the Stargate," Sam tells them.

"Looks popular," Jack says, looking around at the area around the Stargate which is unusually heavily trafficked.

"I'll say!" Jacob has to stop himself from staring at the people, some of whom are dressed very outlandishly. He shakes his head and adds in a low voice. "First time for me seeing aliens - and they all look human."

"They _are_ all human." Sam explains, leading them on the way towards the nearby city. "There are a few non-human races, some of whom we have met, but even many of those look humanoid. Or take human hosts."

"Right." Jacob says. "Any of those here? The ones that take hosts?"

"The planet was owned by the Goa'uld Ra. Jolinar believes it is Heru'ur's now, but he hasn't bothered visiting it since he got it, as far as she knows. He sends some Jaffa twice a year to collect his - rather large - cut of the sales, but otherwise leaves the people alone." Sam says. "It's possible, but unlikely, that a minor Goa'uld would show up to buy something, but it would have to be a very minor one if he or she doesn't have a large entourage with them. In which case we can spot them in time and get out of their way. Very minor ones would _probably_ not dare challenge us - as long as we don't challenge them. They'd still sense Jolinar, if we get close enough."

"But unlikely we're meeting any here," Jack asks. "You're sure of that?"

"Yes. Jolinar says she is."

"Wow, that's the city?" Daniel exclaims, when they exit the small forest they've been walking through.

"Yes, that's Mirna - the largest city on Nirata, Jolinar says." Sam tells him.

"Architecture is clearly Egyptian style. Wow, it's fantastic seeing such a large, living city that looks _exactly_ as..." Daniel began.

"Shh," Jack warns. "Maybe don't do the whole tourist thing!"

"There are people from all over the Galaxy coming here, so I doubt we'll stick out." Sam tells him. "Still, let's not draw attention too much."

"Some of the people are dressed in ancient Egyptian style, some Greek, some Chinese, some Nubian," Daniel turns around and looks at the people around him. "Carthage, I think!"

"Daniel!" Jack repeats his warning.

"Sorry, this is all just so amazing!"

"Jaffa." Teal'c observes.

"Damn, time for their bi-annual pickup of tribute, I guess." Sam sighs. "Figures. Just our luck it happens while we're here." She looks around. "Jolinar suggests the small eatery over there. We should be able to get out of sight for a while in there."

"Time for dinner anyway. High time, I'd say." Jack notes.

They slip into the building, and are met with a delicious smell. The room is large, and looks pretty dark compared to the sharp sunshine outside.

"Indian?" Jack asks, surprised, when he sees the decorations and the dress of the owners and servants.

"Yes. Jolinar says that people from other planets have settled around the market to do business, and that includes opening restaurants."

"We can pay with jewelry?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, that usually works fine," Sam says.

A server approaches them and smiles at them. "Hello good sirs and lady. Could I interest you in the three-course evening dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Give us that - all of us." Jack says.

"Very well." The server smiles wider. "Wine? Beer?"

"Wine," Sam says, prompted by Jolinar. "And I think the rest of you guys want that too. Oh, and water. You have clean water from the nearby Spring of the Gods?"

"I do, certainly. Wine and water for all." He left before they could say anything else.

"Right. Well water wasn't always safe in the past. Or, like here." Daniel says, lowering his voice when Jack sends him a warning look.

"How are we going to find Jolinar's contacts?" Jacob asks.

"She says there are signs she will leave, for them to see when they come here. We put out those, and then we just wait for someone to give the corresponding answer," Sam says.

"Sounds easy enough." Jack agrees.

"What if no one answers?" Daniel wonders,

"It may take a week or more, but it is unlikely no one will respond. Unless the contacts have been compromised or have fled, I guess. If we haven't heard anything in a couple weeks, there are other ways." Sam says.

"Okay, let's not worry about it now. Time to eat!" Jack says, smiling as he sees the first course being brought to them.


End file.
